Family Matters
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Ally is the youngest Winchester, when Dean dies, Sam vanishes and she doesn't hear from him or see him within the four months. Confused and alone, she tries to get her brother out of hell but nothing works for her. WHat happens when she meets a blue eyes Angel?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Allyson. **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy, I've never written a Castiel/OC before..I wanted to but never attempted it...so this is my attempt. **

**Outfits are up on polyvore. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lazarus Rising**

**How are you Alive? **

_**THEN: **_

_"How long you been in her?" Dean asked, stuggling against the invisible hold that had pinned him down onto the table. _

_Ruby's expression changed, and she became something like a child, though of course this wasn't Ruby, this was Lilith. "Not long" She answered her head tilting. She looked down her body as she spoke "But I like it, it's all grown up and pretty" _

_"Who would've thought a demon could be a child molester" Ally snapped, raising an eyebrow. Lilith looked over to her, chewing her bottom lip before her eyes narrowed. Dean grunted slightly and she turned to him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her eyes turning white. _

_"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked. _

_Her eyes went back to normal "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away" She tilted her head and moved towards Sam, her neck crunching as she made her way towards him. _

_"You know, I should have seen it before...but you all look alike to me" Dean said. _

_Lilith completely ignored him, and walked towards Sam again until she stopped in front of him "Hello, Sam. I've wated to meet you for a very long time" She said and she grabbed his chin, against his will she pressed her lips to his, and a sizzling sound could be heard. Ally's and Dean's eyes met, and the tears began to form in her eyes. This was it..this was the end..._

_"Your lips are soft" Lilith said. _

_Sam moved his head violently to the side, to get out of her hold "Right so you have me let my brother go" He looked down at her. _

_"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want" After a beat she smiled "You don't" _

_"So is this your big plan huh? Drag me to hell, Kill Sam probably Ally too, and then what? Become queen bitch?" _

_"I don't have to answer to puppy chow" _

_Dean was in pain of the hard hold against him as Lilith moved to the door while her eyes were on the eldest Winchester. She grabbed the door handle. _

_"Sic 'em boy" She said and Sam's head snapped to look at his brother, and Dean looked back at him and then the three siblings looked to the door, as the goofer dust began to blow away and the hellhound decsended upon Dean, dragging him off the table, Ally began to thrash violently trying to get out of the hold, to help her brother, screaming for Lilith to let her go. Lilith laughed as it began to rip Dean apart. _

_"Stop it!" Sam cried. _

_"NO let him go!" Ally screamed. _

_"No! STOP IT!" Sam roared. _

_Lilith just stood with a smile on her face as the hellhound continued to claw at Dean, the blood pooling from him as he moved over onto his stomach. _

_"No!" _

_"STOP IT!" Ally cried, hot tears running down her cheeks now. "Please stop it!" _

_"NO!" Sam cried, Dean began taking his last breaths. "stop it!" _

_The blood continued to pool out of Dean's chest and he stopped screaming out, but he still wasn't dead. _

_"NO!" Sam and Ally cried at the same time. _

_"Yes!" Lilith said and her hand moved towards the two siblings and a hot white light erupted from her palm. As it built both turned their heads away from it, ready to die. Suddenly the light died down and she looked confused, scared and conflicted. Sam noticed nothing had happened first, and he looked to his sister, who was shielding her eyes from the light. _

_"Ally" he said and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her brown eyes then landing on Lilith as Sam stood up. Lilith held out her hand as Sam started towards her. _

_"Back" she said scared. _

_Sam took a breath, Ally stayed on the floor, her eyes wide. _

_"I said back" _

_Sam, determined moved further towards her and bent down picking up Ruby's knife, just then Lilith erupted from Ruby's body and the black smoke left as she screamed. Ruby's body then collapsed to the floor, dead. Sam looked around at Ally before her eyes moved from him to her now dead brother. She put her hands to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Dean..." She sobbed. She tucked her legs to her chest as Sam fell to the ground next to him. _

_"No...no...Dean" _

_Ally managed to contain herself and move over to her brother's body, who was being held by her other brother. SHe couldn't however contain the sobs when she looked into her eldest brother's lifeless green eyes. _

_"Dean.." Sam sobbed. _

**_NOW: _**

The brunette moved out of her car, and slammed the door shut. Her thoughts travelling to her brother as she moved through the field, she hadn't seen Sam since about a week after Dean's death he just took off and left her on her own, didn't say a word just got up and left, and she stuggled on her own, having to take pills to keep herself together and to keep herself calm, though her behaviour seemed to worsen when she began drinking more and more. She stopped in her tracks however when she noticed that the field now looked like a bomb had gone off.

"What the hell?" She asked looking around, she moved over to the cross, where Dean had been buried. She continued to look around as she moved and finally came to a stop in front of wooden cross, she slowly bent to her knees licking her dry lips. "I miss you Dean...there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you...or Sammy...I don't even know where he is...I can't do this on my own anymore, I'm spiriling down hill and nobdoy's there to catch me this time...I've tried to get you out and no demon would make a deal...I just want you to come back...that's all I want..."

**Astoria Hotel **

Dean and Bobby entered the building, and knocked on the mingy motel room door and waited, until it was opened by a young woman with dark hair.

"So where is it?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"The pizza...that takes two guy's to deliver" She said.

"I think we got the wrong room" Dean trailed off as his younger brother stepped out into the light.

"Hey, is..." He said stopping dead when his eyes landed on his brother. He swallowed, nervously his eyes flickering between Bobby and Dean.

"Heya, Sammy"

Sam stayed silent as Dean stepped into the room, not even looking at the young brunette who stared at him. As Dean got closer, Sam pulled out a knife and attacked him, the young brunette let out a scream as Sam tried to hit his brother with the knife, not believing that Dean was really there. Dean blocked it as Bobby grabbed Sam, gripping him tightly as he struggled.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean shouted back.

"Do what?!"

"it's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him" Bobby told Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I Know, I look fantastic, huh?" Dean smirked.

Bobby let go of Sam, the tears building in Sam's eyes as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. They embraced for a few seconds and Bobby stared, tears in his eyes too. Sam then pushed Dean back to arms length, as the young woman stared, confused.

"So are you two...like together?" She asked.

As if remembering she was there Sam turned to look at her "What? No. No. He's my brother" He said.

"Uh...I got it...I...I guess. Look I should probably go"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry" Sam said.

She and Sam went into the bathroom quickly, she dressing herself and Sam pulling on a white button up and he moved back out.

"So uh...call me" She told him.

"sure thing Kathy" He said.

"kristy" She said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Right" Sam nodded and she left, Sam shut the door and moved over to the bed and sat down. Dean stood above him, his arms crossed.

"So tell me what'd it cost?" Dean asked both he and Bobby looking at Sam suspiciously.

"The girl? I don't pay Dean.." Sam smirked.

"That's not funny Sam. To bring me back to life. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul or something worse?" Dean asked.

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think" Bobby told him straight out.

"Well, I didn't" Sam said.

"Don't lie to me" Dean said.

"I'm not lying"

"So what now? I'm off the hook and you're on is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this"

Sam stood, angrily "Look Dean I wish I had done it all right!"

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt "I think it was you"

"Yeah I wish it was me okay?!" Sam said "I tried everything, that's the truth, I tried opening the Devil's gate, hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal alright? You were rotting in hell for months, for months and I couldn't stop it so I'm sorry it wasn't me"

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't need to apologize...I believe you" Dean said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact but it only raises another question"

"Allyson" Dean said "It has to be"

Sam looked away from his brother's gaze and he frowned. He hadn't seen his little sister in months...by possibility she could already be dead.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam said guiltily.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Dean asked and looked to Bobby, who looked just as surprised as him.

"I haven't seen her in months"

Dean stared at him "Great...more tracking" Dean said "Why? What happened?"

"I left her" Sam said putting his face in his hands as he sat back down.

"So she could be dead right now because you left her?!" Dean said.

"Don't be an idgit. She ain't dead. That girl's a smart cookie, she can keep herself alive"

"Yeah for how long until her times up?" Dean asked.

**Another Motel**

Ally downed the two pills with the whiskey and she sat on her bed. Her eyesight becoming a bit blurry, a sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes furiously. She let herself fall back on the bed and she stared up at mirror above her head. It suddenly began to shake silently, Ally's eyes widening in shock as she yelped, a piece broke off hitting the bed.

_"It is...destiny...Dean Winchester...must" _

Ally looked around her, frightened because she wasn't sure what was going on. The sound of music suddenly brought her back to life. She went to pick it up but stopped again.

_"Dean...hell...seals" _

"Shut up!" She shouted becoming not only frightened but confused.

There was a knock on the door and she froze, slowly her eyes turned to look at the clock, one in the morning...who could it be?

"Who is it?" She called and then made a face...who calls out that? As if a demon wouldn't lie.

"It's Bobby"

She felt relief wash over her but again she was confused, not sure what was going on.

"Will you open the door?"

"How do I know it's you?"

"Open the door and find out" His gruff voice came back "Idgit"

She smiled, and walked over to the door, pulling it open only for her heart to drop, eyes to widen and her face to fall.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Hey Ally" Dean said to her, a smile on his face.

She violently slammed the door, and pressed her back to it "Ally open the door" Bobby said "It's really him"

"No it's not" She said back "No it is not...he's dead."

"I was until you made a deal" Dean's voice said.

"What?" she called back.

"You made a deal to bring me back? Sam didn't do it"

"Oh Sam didn't do it" She mocked, her eyes narrowing as she turned and flung the door open and pointed at her brother who looked at her with wide eyes. "I didn't do it"

"Yes you did come on don't lie" Sam said to her.

"I didn't!" She snapped.

"You're the only other one that could have Allyson" Bobby said.

"No..I tried...I did they wouldn't make a deal with me...none of them...I swear" She said.

_"His...destiny...he...seals..." _

Ally made a face and looked into her room, not seeing anybody, she frowned and looked to her brothers and Bobby again.

"You going to just stand there?"


End file.
